fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rilios
Fire|ailments = Severe Fireblight|weaknesses = Earth, Water|creator = Subnauticatracer}}The Rilious (Rye-lee-ou-z) is a massive, omnivorous monster found roaming the Wildspire Wastes. With the largest specimen being 18 Meters Tall, it is potentially the tallest non-elder dragon Monster to be found in the New World. Physiology The Rilious appears similar to a rhinoceros with its snout shaped like a pyramidal battering ram, with the rest of it's body covered in tough, rock-like skin with lava flowing between the cracks. In place of where a horn would be with a rhinoceros, there is a metallic spire that it apparently uses in species competition. Unlike a rhino, Rillious feet can adapt both a quadruped and a biped stance, with the forelegs changing from legs to arms with a simple push. The Rilious don't hunt, usually, instead digging for minerals within the sand. How it does so is the metallic spire on it's head, which can detect traces of the mineral in the air. But if it can't detect anything underneath the sand, it turns to hunting Barroths, something that is both beautiful and incredibly scary at the same time. Like the Electragis, the Rilious uses energy it has accumulated to use it's elemental attacks. In this case, it would be the Lava that appears around the Rilious, which it regains by looking for areas rich in copper, seeing as how it is a great heat conductor, and resting on it. This heats up the cracks, turning them into lava streams, and allows the Rilious to use it's elemental attacks. How it can keep doing this (as it consumes resources) Is because of it's choice of diet. Any excess isn't used as fat, but instead stored into the cracks, which can be heated up. Behavior Hunters enjoy watching a Rilious search for ore, like a massive piggy looking for truffles. They are relatively docile and won't attack anything without reason, so they can walk right over a camp and not even notice the hunters down below. Of course, this behavior doesn't last forever. If something were to attack it, it will return blows and usually destroy the attacker in a series of claws, bites and charges. This usually results in leaving low rank Carves behind. This behavior is akin to someone blowing their temper, and often leaves aspiring hunters contemplating on whether to go on the attack or not. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Rilious are listed as a secondary predator, being food for a creature currently unknown. Why it is listed as such is because of it's Barroth Backup meal plan. Behavior to other Monsters Seeing as how the creature is MASSIVE, Rilious doesn't really pay attention to most monsters. Things about the size of an Electragis are usually regarded as a nuisance, to which the monster will snort some sand into their faces. Only the Barroth and the Hunter can actually trigger the Rilious to fight. Tracks Unless you have the attention span of a bee, Rilious tracks are quit easy to spot. Look for massive foot prints, as well as obsidian fragments and glass patches. Most Rilious will also leave a few chunks of ore that can't be tracked, but can be harvested, which is why it can be profitable to just tail a Rilious for an entire expedition or so. Locale Interactions None, except for fishing around for ore. Special Behaviours Sometimes, if 2 Rilious are within 20 meters of each other, they'll size each other up before ramming each other with their horns. While it doesn't really serve a purpose other than aesthetic reasons, after the fight you can find some ore chunks you can harvest. Cutscenes Main Encounter The Hunter will appear exhausted, regardless of the amount of stamina beforehand, and rest by the nose spire of the beast, in which the spire will shift. Unaware of this, the Hunter will take advantage of the spire's shade and rest. The ground begins to shake before The Hunter can do this as the beast begins to rise from the sand as the hunter struggles to stay on. Once it's at it's maximum height, it glances at the Hunter before bowing it's head to the ground, allowing them to get off as the monster walks off. Abilities * Magmakinesis: The Rilious is capable of manipulating magma, drawing it from the cracks between it's rock-like skin. This contributes to the fact that it has a fire element as well as what allows it to take on Barroths with relative ease, considering the mud all around the creature. * Extreme Endurance: The Rilious can take multiple hits from high-level weapons, which is required when it decides to hunt Barroths, considering how hard they hit. This ability is also used during species competition, taking attacks from opposing Rilious. Mounts As the Rilious is really tall, there is no way of actually mounting it. However, several rocks that poke out of it's skin can be used as climbing holds. Once your up top, you will recieve a prompt whenever you get close to a certain body part. If the Hunter decides to attack, The Rillious will tank the first 6 hits before it gets restless. It will start to roar and roll over on the ground, during which the hunter will have to brace to avoid getting dislodged and becoming a sitting duck for a 10 ton Angry Rhino Monster. Rage and Tired States * RAGE STATE!: The Rilious's eyes glow fiery red as it begins to exhale steam from it's mouth. Lava will also drip on the floor, dealing fireblight. Attempting to mount the Rilious will almost always result in failure, as the beast will thrash as soon as you reach a climbing hold. * Tired State...: The Rilious will move sluggishly, and rarely gets up to perform bipedal attacks. Attempts to mount will deal slightly more damage, but as a result (and for balancing), the Rilious rarely gets tired. Hey, it has to have stamina to carry it's massive body. Ecology Taxonomy Sadly, None. Not familiar with the Taxonomy still. Ecological Niche Unlike many creatures, Rilious eat minerals, which in actually helps benefit the environment. It's stomach can handle all manner of contaminants, allowing it to eat a dangerously high amount of mercury and still be more-or-less ok, acting as clean up to prevent environmental poisoning. Of Course, not everything is absurdly high and the Rilious must have a back-up food source: Barroths. By cutting down some of the Barroth numbers, it prevents the species from overpopulating the Wildspire Wastes, keeping things in balance. Biological Adaptions With one of the most powerful stomachs in the New World, Rillious can melt down massive chunks of ore down for use in their bodies, like iron. However, Rillious tend to go after humungous bowling-balls of mineral, which is the reason for the next adaptation: The splitting of their lower mandibles. When opening their mouths, the Rilious can choose to expand it's lower jaws, causing them to become 4 times their normal size, enabling the creature to swallow these massive chunks. However, when ore count is low, the Rilious has a murderous intent. As it's backup-meal is the barroth, Rilious need a way to combat their mud defense, hence their ability to fire out large amounts of magma from their mouths. It's like they vomit it out into a massive wave, drying up the mud and allowing the Rilious to deal further damage. Trivia * Rilious were based off the Rhino, the Indominus Rex, the Barroth, Bears, and the Behemoths (Horizon Zero Dawn). Rhino for it's basic shape, Indominus for it's biped/quadruped switch, Barroth for similar earthy design, Bears for the feet and arm design, and Behemoths for the triangular head battering ram. * The Reason why the Rilious can ingest harmful minerals is because it actually doesn't ingest it. It sends it down to it's secondary stomach, which acts more as a processor than a stomach, and stores them on it's lava cracks, using them as fuel. * Rillious will make visits to other regions to find minerals, which also means more environmental cleansing. ** They also go after areas with abnormally high mineral/ore count. * The monster was originally humanoid in posture, but this design was scrapped. * Rilious detest the taste of non-Barroth meat. Why this is the case is unknown. * Rilious was originally going to be a full on predator of the Barroth. * Despite being massive, Behemoths don't weigh that much, being 100 tons behind the Argentinosaurus. * Rilious appear in the Wildspire wastes, but if you head into the deep forest, you can find a Rilious skull. While you can't carve it, it shows that Rilious will occasionally pop into other areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Subnauticatracer